levastpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are commonly referred to as the Tvikunn(Secondkin) by themselves, and the Elves. As the tales go, the gods created the dwarves second as kin to the Firstborne, the Elves. Most of the dwarves are fractured amongst countless Clans that are constantly disintegrating and reforming. The four most stable Clans are mentioned below. Appearance All dwarves stand at a height between four and five feet. They are a stouty people and their stoicism is represented in their physicality, they average at weighing around 200 lbs or more despite their height. Male dwarves always have beards of varying lengths, usually long and wild enough to reach their belt or lower along with hair to match. Surface dwarves who have lived above ground for generations can be some inches taller and less stocky than their subterranean brethren. Locations Dwarves reside both on the surface and in the earth on the continent of Ataksar. The Dal Azkhar occupy most of the dwarven surface settlements in the Levast. The Azul Barag dwell beneath the Skarrenruf Mountains. They are known for their fierce warriors and battle prowess. The Ekrum Dum’Zul are deep dwellers. They are an economic power that provides a significant amount of precious gems and materials. Their kingdom is located near the Ungor Rhun. The Wyr Draigkul reside mostly in the Northern continent, however they maintain settlements in the Bodel region of Ataksar. There mystics sell runed dragon scales and bones, as well as elixirs and other alchemical merchandise. Society Currently, there are four major surviving Banners. Each Banner is composed of countless smaller dwarven clans. These Banners make up the dwarven nation called Voldurum. # Azul Barag: As far as dwarves go, the Azul Barag are a hearty folk. They are amongst the last of the still remaining clans that remained underground during The Reckoning. Their warriors and golems were key in the evacuation of their brother clans. To this day, they maintain one of the best trained forces on Ataksar. What they lack in numbers, they make up in skill and determination. The Azul Barag hold mothers in high esteem, as they give birth to warriors (there is no discrimination based on sex in their military, not anymore). The traditional role of female dwarves completely changed after the harrowing endured during The Reckoning. Loyalty and battle prowess are held higher than most other traits and skills. Members of Azul Barag expect respect from other dwarven clans for their role in the survival of their species. # Dal Azkhar: The Dal Azkhar is now a conglomerate of many other Clans that formed after The Reckoning. The clan accepts dwarves from any other clan. The Dal Azkhar get along with most other races. They are mostly economy based with a few mining strongholds along the base of the Skarrenruf. As a people, most of them are laid back and accepting. They are known for their hospitality and myriad of skills and trades. # Ekrum Dum’Zul: The Ekrum live far beneath the Azul Barag. Their kingdom is known for producing and exporting fine gems, and precious metals and materials. They also receive many visitors attempting to make pilgrimage to Ungor Rhun. The Ekrum value hard work and honesty. Both thieves and dishonest merchants are severely punished in their city. Usually maiming, or death depending on circumstances. # Wyr Draigkul: The Wyr are the dwarves who fled north during The Reckoning. There they burrowed into and underneath the mountains. Eventually they killed off the rest of the dragons on the continent and thus their namesake. Most dwarves offer deference to the Wyr because of their feats in slaying the beasts. However, most of the Wyr don’t travel further south than northern shores of Ataksar. Relations Elves Despite their bloody first encounter, relations have eased significantly over the centuries. Now, there are only a handful of elves that even remember the fateful events that brought the two races together in violent confrontation, and no dwarves to speak of. Trade has flourished between the two nations as has peace. Dwarves consider elves to be fanciful, indecisive, and aloof. Humans Contact between the humans and the Voldurum have been sparse. Some of the northern clans and the Wyr Draigkul have met with northern human tribes, while some trading vessels have reached Bimuluhm. Relations with them remain neutral. Orcs One could say dwarves are to blame for the mass enslavement of the Orcs. It goes without saying that neither regard the other fondly. Tensions are high between the two races. Sivihazar Contact with Sivihazar has been even less so than the humans. Most dwarves may not even known the Sivihazar exist. Undead Dwarves revere their ancestors, even more so than their creator. Thus, undead are perceived as a threat to their ancestors peace. Those that disturb the peace of the dead must be punished, severely. 'History After the Elves were well established and far into the Kazak Draig, the Dwarves were created. Deep beneath the Skarrenruf Mountains, the first dwarves were born, crafted by the hand of Grungki. After centuries of living peacefully within Antares, The Reckoning occurred. Earthquakes hammered dwarvish space and wreaked havoc. Clan Azul Barag mobilized immediately to help evacuate maintain escape routes while the other clans made their way to the surface. Aside from the Azul Barag, very few other clans remained behind. Those that did were typically too small at the time to have been affected by the Reckoning. Before the dust even settled, a new battle was waged. The elves being on edge and worn down from centuries of battle with the dragons, assumed they were being invaded by agents of the dragon and attacked the refugees. The weakened elves didn’t stand a chance against the united dwarven masses and within days, their capitol fell. After the elves had retreated, the dwarves moved in and established the Dal Azkhar Clan. The Wyr went north, the Ekrum expanded and settled deeper, and the Barag attempted to recover from their losses.' ' Religion Dwarves don’t rever any deities. Dwarves believe they are to the gods as swords are to a blacksmith. They can’t comprehend their god so they won’t pretend to worship it. They do however revere their ancestors as well as the art of Rhuncrafting. Dwarven priests have passed down the story of their creation for centuries. They also tell the tale of how their god led them to the Ungor Rhun, the Cave of Runes. There they learned how to harness magic through runes. Magic Dwarves that wish to learn how to manipulate magic must travel to the Ungor Rhun. There they are submitted to several trials. The first requires the pilgrim to remove all clothing and ritually be bathed by Rhunthanes (this is to ensure there are no Rhuns on the body that would interfere with the following trials). The second one involves several Rhunthanes applying temporary runes of seeing and truth. This is in an effort to determine the reason for the pilgrims desire for learning rune magic. Many more trials must be passed before the pilgrims can even begin their years of study (it takes at least 5 years before an initiate can become and apprentice and even begin writing runes). Rune magic almost mathematical in nature. Each individual runes hold power, however they can be arranged in equations and shapes that change and mutate their powers according to the Rhunthanes specifications. Only 5% of all pilgrims eventually complete training to become Rhunthanes. Traits (D&D 5.0 Conversion) ''Ability Score Increase. ''Increase your constitution score by 2 ''Age. ''Dwarves mature at around the age of 16, but they’re considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years. '''''Alignment. Any Size. Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall with bulky builds. Dwarves that have dwelt on the surface for several generations may be inches taller and less stocky than their subterranean brethren. Character size is medium. Speed. ''Base speed is 30 feet, or six squares. ''Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet o f you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades o f gray. Dwarven Resilience. ''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. ''Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency. You gain proficiency with the artisan’s tools o f your choice: smith’s tools, brewer’s supplies, or mason’s tools. Stonecunning. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin o f stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Languages. Most Dwarves rarely learn a language beyond their native tongue. However, those that do almost always attempt to learn Elvish, even though their tongues weren't made for such flowery speech. Gorgon would be the third most common language although most dwarves don't think it's necessary to learn their slaves tongue.